narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shigure Nakagawa
Shigure Nakagawa is a ninja born in Kusagakure and taken in by a family and trained in Konohagakure. Both his parents had died, and he traveled to Konoha on foot to look for a better life. Background Tatsuya Nakagawa grew up in the village of Kusagakure for until he was 6 by himself as both his parents had died by the time he was 4 years old. (his mother died giving birth, and his father was killed when he was 4 in another fight with a robber.) As he lived by himself, homeless, he developed more anger, and became more hostile, because of the robber who took the only parent he had left away. He also became angry at his mother, for seemingly abandoning his father and himself, as this is what his father told him. Another thing what made this ninja hostile as well is that this ninja only managed to survive on scraps of food in the trash or ground and slept on the sidewalk under newspapers and a rock. Living like this for 2 years, and how his mother seemingly abandoned him and his father, and his father getting killed by the robber led up to his explosive temper. When he was 6 he became completely fed up with this life and traveled on foot to get to Konoha, the village next to Kusagakure. He found housing with a very protective and kind family, and lived the next 26 years with them, learning abilities such as his Kekkei Genkai and other abilities with his new family. In this time, his new family noticed his temper very quickly, and they taught him to be able to control it well. Soon, after this, they applied him to the Ninja Academy, and he did well for himself. His temper was still present, however, and he almost got kicked off his team. He managed to get together, though. After that, he remembered the source of his anger. His childhood. He knew his temper would never go away, but he knew he would do one thing. And that was to find the robber who killed his father and kill him. He soon managed to become a Chunin, and later a Jonin. He lived with his new family until he was 29, and departed. 2 years after he departed (when he was 31), he became Anbu after the current Hokage promoted him. He has been working for Konoha as an Anbu Shinobi for the past 2 and a half years. Appearence Tatsuya Nakagawa is a light skinned man, standing at a tall 6 feet 2 inches. He is not skinny, but not overweight eiether. His hair is a medium short brown mullet cut. On his face he has a small nose and mouth, and medium-sized eyes and ears. He has a scar on his forehead, and his cheek. He wears a short sleeve white shirt, with a short sleeve. He wears long blue jean-like pants, and white tennis shoes. TO BE FINISHED Personality TO BE FINISHED